Typical
by Golly Gosh
Summary: Some say that being close to someone makes you both stronger. But how much can Sakura and Li's relationship take?


Sakura felt the warmth of the duvet over her shoulders. It had been snowing that night and a blanket of snow head filled the town over. Sakura leaned over and looked at her pink watch on the beach dresser.

'Ten thirty?' she yawned as she sat up, using her elbows on the pillows to help her up. She felt her head, as she slowly got up, last night she had been around Madison's house for her birthday party. Madison had turned twenty-one, which meant she was now the same age as Sakura. Her brown soft hair fell over her face; she turned to her left and saw Li sleeping. They had been married a year, and were still hanging strong. He rolled over and grabbed hold of Sakura's leg; she smiled as she felt his warm hands on her.

'Li, you should get up soon.' Li mumbled something and rolled over, as Sakura got out and went to the bathroom.

Once she arrived back, she noticed that Li was still not going to move. He lay sleeping still in the brown duvet, she sighed, as she pulled the cream towel away from her hair, as it dripped on to the wood floor. Li opened an eye, as he saw her in the middle of the room getting ready and doing her hair.

'You know, when you left the bed, you let it get cold your side.' Sakura smiled, and replied with a look of sadness as she walked over to Li and kissed him lightly on his lips,

'Ok. I suppose I should forgive you for doing that,' he said, giving a sly smiled on his face.

'Thanks. I wonder how Madison is feeling? After all she had a lot to drink last night didn't she?' Sakura wondered, changing the subject, Li laughed,

'Well I don't want to find out, we should leave that for Eriol to find out shouldn't we?' Sakura giggled, she couldn't help it when Li made a joke about anything. She then looked over to the window and saw the snow, it was still falling.

Once they both got dressed, Li and Sakura went downstairs, the rooms were cold. Li went to the living room and put the fire on, instantly the room warmed up, and it felt more of a room. Sakura came in to the room with two teas and a plate of toast. She sat down on the floor and placed the toast and teas on the coffee table. Li smiled as he joined her on the floor and cuddled her, while he turned the TV on and tucked in to his hot tea and toast.

"I feel a lot warmer with you and this tea,' he joked, Sakura smiled, sipping her tea.

"Nice to hear that Li. But, shouldn't you be off to work soon?" Li looked at the clock over the fireplace. It read ten forty. Li worked at an office in the TV advertising department, he was fond of the people there, and working on new ideas.

'Yeah, you're right, I'll have to go in a bit. That reminds me, what time will you be back from work?' Li asked, as he sat up and began to get a coat and scarf on. Sakura watched him, before she replied,

"About four. So there's no need to bring anything back, I'll do some shopping on the way home,' Li nodded as he walked back in and kissed her and then went out the door and drove off.

Sakura left to work twenty minutes later, she was working at Madison's clothes store as an assistant. Since Madison said that she would be perfect for it, and it was a good way to still see each other. As she walked through the glass doors, Madison met her. Madison looked a little pale, since last night she had been drinking a bit more then normal.

'Are you ok Madison?' Sakura asked, concerned for her best friend, Madison looked up at her, black hair flicked over her face, as she had red eyes, showing the lack of sleep.

"Yes. I suppose you could say I'm ok. But my head is throbbing." Madison replied, putting a hand to her head. Sakura smiled, as she walked with her to the office at the top, where she would then help Madison with idea and designs.

Else where, Li was already at work, he's boss was Eriol. Eriol was a great boss, or so many thought, he kept to his word and made fair decisions. Li was talking away at him while he was in the office of Li's, Eriol stood there, and listened to every word spoken, it was as if he was sucking in all the information he was being told, until he closed his eyes and spoke.

"That's a good idea Li. I can see that you have a lot of ideas on this." He spoke softly, Li nodded as Eriol then walked out of the room. Li sat there in the seat, as he saw Eriol leave. Li then picked up the phone next to him and rang.

"Hello, Sakura Syaoran speaking,"

"Hi Sakura, its Li. Eriol just came in and we spoke."

"And…?" Sakura went, hoping to get an answer to this soon,

"Well, he seemed a little strange, he normally smiles, and I think he's got a hangover like the rest of us. He doesn't look too good."

"It's the same with Madison, she's looking a little too ill, I've heard her a few times walking over to the drinks machine and picking some drinks out and then walking back to her office." Sakura replied, Li laughed on the other end,

"Well Eriol hasn't done that yet, but I might ask him in a minute if he thinks he should go home. He looks bad." Sakura nodded from her side, but forgot Li wouldn't know so she replied back and said she would see him later.

Sakura soon finished for work an hour early, seeing as Madison was feeling to ill to do anything, so told everyone to go home for the day, Sakura seemed ok about that, which meant she could check on her when she came back from grabbing some shopping, and then heading home in the snow to her warm house.

Once she came home, she walked in to the hallway and hung up her coat, while placing on the floor four bags of shopping; the house seemed quiet, seeing as Li wasn't home yet, it also had felt cold. Even though the heater was on. But Sakura didn't mind, she carried the bags out on to the kitchen table and began to place the shopping away.

'I should phone Madison soon, I hope she's ok.' Sakura said to herself, but before anything was done, the phone in the living room began to ring.

'Hello Sakura speaking,'

'Hello. It's only me, I was hoping to catch you home,'

'Li, what do you want? Shouldn't you finish soon?'

'Yeah. I'll be home in a little while, so have something good for me, and I don't mean the food.' Sakura began to blush.

'Ok. So why are you calling me? I'm sure it's not to tell me to have something good ready for you,'

'Ha, no. But I wouldn't mind. I was going to tell you that something happened in work not long ago, but I'll tell you when you come home.' Sakura sighed, as she then put the phone down after her husband did.

Li was soon home, he was resting in the living room while Sakura was in the kitchen, she was making a cake, seeing as she felt sorry for Madison, as she was sick. Li soon heard Sakura singing to herself, while the radio was playing, it was a pop sort of song, and Sakura seemed to be hitting all the right notes.

"Sakura, are you ok in there?" he asked,

"Yes. I'm fine!" Sakura called back, angry that Li interrupted her signing. Li smiled he knew that would wind her up a bit. Meaning that she was soon finish the dinner.

It wasn't long until she had. She was upstairs in the bedroom, looking through old pictures that were kept at the back of her wardrobe. A box at the back took her eyes, as she pulled it back, and saw old memories fall in to her mind. Pictures of her, li, Madison and others in school, there was then a picture of sakura and her family and a small picture of her mother. Tears fell from her green eyes, as she saw the picture, her mum was wearing a sky blue dress and had blue flowers to match.

'Sakura are you ok?' li asked, as he walked in, seeing her cry,

'Yeah. I was just looking at all the memories we shared, and then saw my mother's picture.' She replied, whipping her eyes, Li smiled, walking over to her and sitting by her to admire the pictures.

'Wow, that was a long time ago li, I forgot Madison took that picture of you, and me' li smiled, as he saw himself in his robes and sakura in a pink dress.

'Yeah, she was great at making the dresses, I'm sure I have a dress she made for me not long ago.'


End file.
